


Leaving

by gobydana



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobydana/pseuds/gobydana
Summary: Y/N and Jason had a relationship that could best be described as leaving. Every since they were kids on the streets one would leave the other. Yet in the end they would always find each other for a bit. What happens when one of them leaves something behind that changes everything.





	1. Leaving

Jason and Y/N had a relationship that could be described in one word: leaving. It first started when they were both street kids. Y/N family was either dead or in jail. There she meet Jason as both were running from the cops. Y/N had stolen some bread when she thought no one was looking, Jason took some hot pizza from next door.

The two of them were 12 and running. Jason saw her and ran with her figuring if he out ran her, then the cops would be more concern with her. Y/N wasn’t stupid and knew what his trick was. Instead she darted into the alley and quickly pulled him by his hoodie. There they went into an abandoned building. Both went stumbling back onto the dirty ground. Him from the sudden change in direction and her due to the change in motion from two bodies.

Y/N called this her abandoned home. The cops had run passed thinking they went further down the alley. She kicked a broken chair towards Jason and told him to sit down. They split the pizza and bread. Both said they don’t trust each other. Afterall first rule on the streets is trust no one. Instead choosing to eat while eyeing each other.

* * *

Yet after that, they kept running into each other. It wasn’t long before Jason would start crashing at her abandoned building. For once Y/N didn’t kick him out like the other kids. She was young and didn’t want to admit she was developing a crush. Also for the first time in a long time, she didn’t feel alone. Someone else was there. At night one could sleep while the other kept an eye out.

Stolen goods being shared back and forth. Neither admitting their feelings. They knew better than to get attached. It was no doubt one would eventually go to jail, just the question was who. One night Y/N thought it was Jason.

She hadn’t been feeling well so Jason went out alone. He promised to be back later with some money. No doubt out stealing tires again. She fell asleep on the cold hard ground hoping tomorrow was  better.

Only it wasn’t because he didn’t come home. She talked to some mutual friends the next day asking if any had seen him. Rumors were he was last seen stealing the batman’s tires. Bets were on him in jail. Too scared to find out for sure, she went about her day believing Jason left.

* * *

A few weeks later, she was surprised to see Robin hanging out in her area with food. Her mouth watered, but she couldn’t trust him. After all his boss Batman was the reason the closet thing she had to a friend was gone.

“Never did trust anyone, did you” Was Robin’s response to her holding back near the door.

With that he took his mask off to reveal he was Jason. She ran up and hugged him in excitement. They sat down to eat as he told her everything. Even though Batman said to tell no one, he could trust her. Something about her made him trust her from the beginning.

When he was having a slow night, he would break away from Batman and find her. There they talked about life. He told her all about school and she gave the latest street gossips. Sometimes she even heard information that helped him on a case. Batman or Alfred must have had an idea about her, because Jason always had hot food for her.

* * *

One night though, he came to the building to find a note in her messy handwriting instead of her.

Jason,

Sorry if you came all the way here. I got caught by the cops and got put into foster care. Doubt I will be with the same family as I am now by the time you get this. Hope to see you again”

-Y/N

Jason took the note and put it in his belt. He would see later if Alfred would help him track her down. He wanted to make sure she was okay. It was what friends do, or that’s what he told himself.

* * *

He was able to hack into the city records and find where she went. He wrote her a note and stuck it on her window. It became their thing. No matter which foster home she was at, a note found it’s way there. They never saw each other anymore, but kept the friendship up by notes.

Alfred made a comment one night how cute it was Jason was writing love notes. He rebuked it since she was just his friend. The argument ended when Bruce walked in. Both with the unspoken promise not to tell Bruce, since he would be mad someone knew Jason’s secret identity.

Y/N figured someone knew about her as sometimes the notes were accomplished with food. One night Jason wrote that he helped make the cookies. They were burnt but Y/N loved them just the same. For her Jason was the one constant thing in her ever changing life. His letter went with her no matter where she went.

Jason kept her notes in a box under his bed with a picture of the two of them he got off security footage. He figure Bruce would give him some privacy so it was safe there. He wished he could take more time after patrol to actually get to talk to her face to face.

* * *

The next time he was able to, was when she was wandering the streets, no doubt on the run from whatever home she was staying at. Someone tried to grab her. He quickly swept in to help, although she had managed to get a few punches on the guy.

“If you gave me a few more seconds I would have had him.” she complained while he was helping her wipe off some blood from a cut.

“Sure and you happened to see his knife too.” He shot back.

“Eh” was her respond.

The rest of the night the two of them talked like old times. He told her funny stories from living with Bruce. She just sat there and listened, happy for her friend. Unfortunately the night had to end when Jason got called back to the cave.

“See you around right” He said as he left to leave.

“Yeah.” Those were the last words the two of them heard from each other.

* * *

The next thing she heard about Jason was when he left a note saying he was going to look for his. A few weeks later, Alfred came by when no one was home to tell her Jason was gone. She cried and cried in front of a stranger because the only person she could ever trust in life was gone. No one was there anymore for her. Even Alfred left after a while to go back to back to the manor.

No one, minus the butler knew about her, so technically she was not invited to the funeral. That is okay though because there was a tree far enough away to watch and not be seen. She stayed there for hours until Bruce finally left. Then she went down and talked to the grave as if Jason could hear her.


	2. Leaving Part 2

Life after Jason was similar to a ship losing its way after the lighthouse turned off. It was only a matter of time until she crashed into the rocks waiting at the shore. She was bouncing from home to home. School was the one constant, yet even that was a painful reminder. Jason use to help her with homework, and now without him she didn’t want to try.

Some nights she would sneak to the cemetery and talk to his grave stone. Tell him how life was going and give news on old familiar faces. Told him how she no longer felt like college, not that she would be able to get in anyways with her grades. Failing half your classes is a sure way to keep the thoughts of college out of one’s mind.

It wasn’t all bad though, she was earning money legally through her job as a busser at the local diner. Eventually working so many hours that she didn’t have time to stop by her friend’s grave. She kept telling herself it was okay, she needed to move on. Talking to a stone that couldn’t talk back was not the method to do that.

Years passed, she went from a busser to a waitress. Earning enough to get a place in the Narrows. Occasionally she still stopped by the grave to talk to him, finding that talking helped. Like most Gotham citizens, she had a small idea on what was going on with the bat clan. Knew a new robin was on the scene. Hopefully Batman could keep this one alive longer than Jason. She also knew of a new masked individual known as Red Hood. The police didn’t like him, but the people in the Narrows did. He did what Batman would not.

One night she had the great opportunity to meet the red helmet wearing, gun wielding Gothamite. Once again she had pulled the graveyard shift at the diner and decided why not visit a graveyard as well. She touted over to her favorite gravestone. Unknown to her someone was watching from the very tree she sat in during Jason’s funeral.

“Hey scrawny, how goes life six feet under. Sorry that was mean just long day. What did you use to say? Oh yeah the more annoyed I am, the worst the sarcasm. Had a table walk out so that came out of my meger paycheck. Neighbors next to my apartment are loud as hell. I think they work for Two Face. Rumor has it he has great benefits. Nights like this makes me think I should. Anyways don’t have long, got a schedule date with my bed I can’t miss.”

She laid down some cookies on his grave out of tradition and started the walk back to her apartment. The figure from the tree followed her, but he wasn’t the only one. A few thugs had started to stalk her once she entered into the area known as the Narrows.

Next thing she knew, gunshots rang out a little too close. Quickly she turned around as the thugs came out of their hiding spot. One was down with a gunshot. From above the building came another shot. Y/N took down the two near her. Growing up on the streets taught her to fight and fight well. The worst they had managed was a knife wound to her back that could be fixed later. Both men were down in a few minutes and out cold. Once the third got shot, the gunshots stopped. Instead she heard clapping.

Down a fire escape came the one and only Red Hood. Fear immediately took over any other emotion that she was feeling. Rumors had it that Red Hood only took out criminals, but one could never trust the rumors in Gotham. Part of her wish she was some religion just to have someone to pray to in a moment like this. Any bit of luck would help. He kept clapping as he got closer.

“That was impressive.” He said as he got closer. The mask made his voice sound almost robotic.

“Thank you” She replied hesitantly.

“Although it seems your nerves must be shot or you don’t feel pain. Since you are bleeding on your lower back.” He said as he pointed to her.

“I was going to fix that later?” She shrugged.

With that she started walking towards her apartment. If he wasn’t going to harm her, then he was just keeping her from sleep. After a 14 hour shift, all she wanted was her pathetic excuse of a bed and to pass the hell out.

“Hospital is that way” He pointed to behind her.

“Not going there, that cost money I don’t have. Sticking a band-aid on it and going to bed” She yelled behind her while walking. Heavy footsteps could be heard as he ran up to her.

“Are you dumb?” He said as he caught up to her.

“Debatable” She replied while rounding the corner to her place. “You coming in”

“Yes, since you are stupid enough to just sleep that off.” He huffed. The blood pooling on her shirt made him concern. “You need stitches.”

“Fine then you do them.” She said as they got to her door. Fishing the keys out of her pockets, she unlocked and flicked the lights on.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” He asked while surveying her place.

“Bathroom” she yelled while going to her bed. Hood wasn’t going to stop her from long overdue sleep.

He took the time to look around, not there was much. Her studio apartment didn’t leave much room. Her bed stood against one wall facing a container that held a TV on it. Next to her bed was a night stand with an alarm clock. A computer stuck out of the mattress, no doubt her attempt at hiding it. The kitchen was a hop and skip away from her bed. The sink over flowed with dishes and an open bottle of gin was sitting there waiting for her. 

The bathroom was a mess with makeup all over the counter. Luckily the first-aid kit was right under the sink. It was the same one she kept when they were kids. He checked to make sure there was enough stuff to stitch her up, and saw his notes. The ones are he gave her back when he was Robin. Her habit of ignoring injuries never changed. He turned around to check on her. 

“Seriously you are going to sleep it off aren’t you.” he said when he saw her basically asleep on the couch. Looks like her ability to not care if she was injured stayed the same.

“I am tired.”

“You always say that” He mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately she had good hearing and caught that.

“Wait what” She about screamed. There was no way he knew her. “Start talking”

“It’s complicated” he replied.

“Story of my life, so start talking.”

Silence followed for a bit. Jason thought about it. He really wanted to tell her because he missed her. There was always the chance she would hate him now for what he became. The growing red spot though weighed heavily on his mind. He knew that he needed her to trust him in order to patch it up, otherwise she would sleep it off.

“Don’t freak out.” He said while going to press the button to take his helmet off. Slowly he took it off and dropped it to the floor.

“Jason. What the fuck” She said while the helmet went thud on the ground.

With that she passed out as the vision of Jason back played over and over in her mind.


	3. Leaving Part 3

When Y/N finally came to it, she felt pain on her back. Quickly she turned around only to hear cursing from Jason.

“Gosh dammint Y/N hold still” He said while grabbing a towel. She woke up before he finished her stitches.

“You are alive.” She yelled even though he was next to him.

“Yes and you need to let me finish these stitches, which means holding still.”

“How, why, what the fuck.” She yelled.

“I will tell you the whole story if you let me finish.”

Jason then told her everything from his death to the pit and coming back. He was planning on getting back at Bruce and told her that. The whole time he talked, she just sat there  drinking in the sight of Jason. He was no longer tiny but rather bulky. Muscles were packed on his body. His black hair was just as messy as always. The blue eyes that she always fell for were now a hint of green. Yet that smirk he always had, the best part of him, was still there. He had it when bitching about how she couldn’t stay safe. His voice no longer squeaky but deep and husky.

The rest of the night, the two of them had some beers and caught up. Y/N told him about her job and school. She told him about visiting his grave. Jason was touched that he felt someone cared. He wouldn’t let it show instead gave her shit about wasting good cookies that no doubted got stolen. She promised to bring him some for now since he could actually enjoy them.

That night Jason stayed the night on her couch. He claimed it was to make sure she didn’t ripe her stitches, but really it was nice to have a friend for a night. Neither really slept, instead talking. With the couch and bed not even five feet apart, it was almost like they were laying next to each other.  In the morning she made him some breakfast. Well if poptarts were consider breakfast. He left right as she was getting read for work.

A pattern soon formed as he would show up after she got off at night. Usually it was to complain about how one should not walk home at 3am at night in Gotham. Typically she tuned him out since by then her feet hurt. Long hours of never sitting down really gets to one. She never told him that sometimes she took the late bus, afraid he would stop walking with her at night.

Soon she started bringing food home from work with her. Jason would munch down on it as soon as they got to her place. The two of them would stay up and talk all night like they were kids again. He loved her stories of everyone who came into the diner. There was never a shortage of stories that was for sure. Typically she talked and Jason listened. He liked that better since he didn’t want to tell her everything about his life.

Sometimes he would be gone for awhile. Those nights the walks were long. The silence echoed in the bare streets as a reminder of the time before he came back to life. It was something she hoped never to return to. Him being back just reminded her how lonely she had allowed life to become.It was a joy to have someone there again. Instead of their chatter, the sounds of the neighbors arguing or making up echoes extra loud. Sounds she hadn’t even realized before stood out. It was like everything was suddenly twice as loud. The worst was when he was gone for a few months at a time.

Then one night he came stumbling in covered in blood. Barely coherent, she dragged him into her bathtub. Quickly she worked to undress him while getting a rag to wipe off the blood. A sigh of relief left her mouth once it appeared that most the blood was his. Minus a few scratches here and there he was good. A smile crept on her face thinking of what the sorry suckers must look like. Hopefully it teaches them to take on the Red Hood. If she remembered right, he was after a drug ring that dealt to kids.

She removed the rest of his clothes minus his boxers and turned the water on in hopes of getting all the blood off him and maybe getting him to wake up. As she took his under shirt off, she noticed the scars that decorated his body. It was painful reminder of what he did and that once upon a time he was really gone. She tried to push the thoughts back from her mind as she worked on cleaning him.

There were a few deep cuts that would need to be cleaned out or might risk infection. She didn’t have anything to clean them until she remembered the bottle of caramel Smirnoff that hung out in her kitchen. Quickly she ran/slide through the soaking wet bathroom to the kitchen. Not knowing how much to use, she dumped a bit on different open cuts. Of course this woke Jason up, afterall vodka on wounds is not the best feeling.

“What the hell woman.” He yelled. “Why are my clothes off.”

“Umm trying to heal the wound.” Y/N replied while shrugging with vodka in one hand. “Don’t have anything else to use.”

“That doesn’t explain why I am wet in a bathtub.” He chided.

“Again cleaning plus it contains the blood to one area to clean.” She said. “Now do you want my help.”

“Ugh fine, but first hand me the bottle because I need something to numb the sting of that on open wounds.”

“I could grab lemon juice.” She answered while handing him the bottle.”

“Evil woman.” He replied after downing a swing. The sting hitting his throat as more hit the open wounds.

Soon the wounds were healed and he drug himself out of the tub. Since nothing she had was his size, he just sat on the couch drying off in only his boxers.

The sight of him sitting there opened new feelings in her that she never felt before. She grabbed a can of cream soda and mixed it with the caramel vodka in hopes of calming her nerves. They decided since the bottle was already half gone, they should just finish it.

Soon she felt the buzz of the vodka hitting her hard. For some stupid reason, they had decided to play 20 questions. It started off silly like first thing you stole, have you ever kissed anyone. Soon though both were feeling the affects of the booze and the questions got more personal. He admitted he had a crush on her and she admitted that she never trusted anyone after his death. It was his turn next.

“Can I kiss you.” He asked softly.

“What” she stumbled. Her mind couldn’t believe what he said. Maybe it was playing tricks on her as all she could think about was kissing him.

“Please” he asked again while getting closer to her. At this point she could feel his breath on her.

Their lips were almost touching as she whispered yes. It was no quick kiss, but rather slow and passionate. She gripped onto him like he could leave at any moment. For one night, she hoped he wouldn’t.

Maybe it was the booze, maybe it was pent up feelings left to feister for too long, or maybe it was two wandering souls trying to find someone to take the pain of  loneliness away. Whatever it was, it drove them to have sex for the first time. That morning the two woke up in each others arms. For the first time since they were kids, they felt like they could take on the world.

Now when Jason came over, he shared the bed with her.  Sometimes they would get tangled in the sheets as they explored each other. Other nights it was watching a movie and enjoying leftover food. Neither one caring to label what they had, afraid that the other might feel differently.

Some small part of hoped and dared to dream this would cause Jason to stay around more. Yet the fantasy could only last a few months at the most. For soon he was gone again with no warnings or leaving a note. Never knowing when he would be back or if he would come back.

Then one night he came to her place smelling of another woman. She wasn’t dumb, she could see the lipstick poking out of his shirt line. It was a smack to the face that she was just another girl to sleep with, that he had others. Others who might be prettier than him or could offer him more than a pathetic bed and leftover food. Someone who might be home more than a few hours and didn’t work long shifts.

The thunder woke her up after one of the rare nights that Jason actually stayed. He hadn’t been over as much as he use to or stay the whole night like he had only a few months ago. Instead it was like he was bored of her and didn’t bother to try, tonight was like that.

The streak of lightning gave his figure away. At this point could she even be disappointed? It wasn’t like he was trying to hide.  She could only shake her head.

“Leaving as usual.” She replied with an even tone, not wanting him to hear the hurt in her voice.

“I told you I don’t stay in one place.”  He replied just as cooley.

“Or with one person” She said. As soon as it left her mouth, she wished she could take it back.

“Excuse me” He replied while raising his voice but not quite yelling yet.

“Jason I ain’t stupid. I saw the lipstick and I can smell the perfume.”

“It is not like we are thing, so it shouldn’t matter if I am with someone else.” He replied knowing it would hurt her.

The words stung her hard, a harsh reminder that she was only his friend with benefits. Maybe it was time to end it before her heart broke more than it already was. Gathering all the strength she had, she did what she knew was best.

“No we aren’t together. We never could be because the only thing we are good at is leaving each other.” She said slowly as if calculating each word. “May it is time we stop this game. You leaving is hard but worst is the fear that you will never come back or that someone else will have your heart. This time Jason I am asking you to leave and stay gone.”

Jason was rooted there trying to soak in her words as if he couldn’t believe. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but he couldn’t find the words. Part of him wanted to protect her but other part was fighting harder to not let her go. She was the one person who was there no matter what.

Both stood there in silence for awhile too scared what might be said next. Knowing that if one talked it would be over. No friendship could survive what was to come. They knew since that first night when they were buzzed and in bed together that a line was crossed. Now they were going to cross a bridge that would burn.

“I am going for a walk to clear my mind, when I come back I don’t want to see you here anymore.” She replied finally.

He watched as she walked out the door. His heart breaking into pieces. The belief that he was hard like stone and could feel nothing died in that moment. It was a feeling he would carry around for years to come. Right now it consumed every fiber of his body. Yet no matter how much he wanted to fix he, he still left. Telling himself that she would be better after time to think things through. He could come back in a few weeks and make it up, not knowing she wouldn’t be home anymore to come back to.

Y/N had a second reason driving her  to leave that night, to put to rest a fear that was consuming her. She walked down to the drug store to grab a little pink box. Stalling,giving him time to leave. Part of her hoped that she was wrong, that he would stay. Instead she came home to an empty room with curtains blowing from the window he climbed out of.

She went to the bathroom to confirm her fears. In three minutes she found that she was indeed right. Staring back at her read the test that said pregnant.


	4. Leaving Part 4

Y/N POV

Staring at the test couldn’t change the results. Yet that didn’t stop her from crying the whole night. Sometimes you need to cry and break before you can pick yourself up. That is exactly what she planned to do. Falling asleep on the couch with a trail of dried tears and the test still on the table.

The next morning though, it was time for action. She packed up the little belongings she had and sold the furniture to her neighbor. She bought a train ticket to a town on the other side of the country. There she could start over and tried to provide some life for her child. The child needed a father who would be around, and that’s something Jason couldn’t do.

By the end of the day she was gone, off to start a new life. It wasn’t easy. She had no money and no one to help her. Luckily she found a job. Maybe it was her stubbornness that kept her going or the passion to give her child a better life than what she had.

Jason POV

He knew he was wrong. He fell in love and it scared him, so much that he tried to distance himself. Telling himself that he would only hurt her due to his nightlife. Turns out it would be his actions as Jason, not Red Hood that would hurt her. It was only a fight, she would forgive him in a few days. Then he could explain everything.

Yet when he came through the window after patrol a few days later, she was not there to greet him. Rather an empty room loudly screamed back at him how wrong he was. Nothing stood in the place he had considered his second home. No signs of her. A search showed that her phone was shut down and there was no money trail. No doubt she was using cash to avoid him.

He spent the next few years with a pain in his heart. He had no one to blame but himself because he pushed her away on purpose. Instead of facing his fears head on and telling him that he loved her, he pushed her away. It was not like he didn’t know she was falling for him too. Sleeping with other woman and avoiding her was no doubt driving her away. He wishes he could go punch that old Jason in the face. 

Almost four years later

Jason was in town helping Roy with a mission. It was supposed to be a simple stop the drug bust and get out. Yet with those two, it was hardly ever simple. Not only did they not have a plan, but the drug dealers also decide to rob a bank. That is where they currently were.

“Ah the classic bank robber.” Roy chimed while sneaking through the vents. They were hoping to get them by surprise since hostage were involved. They found a vent right above the head person and jumped.

Bullets and swear words were thrown around the room. Roy throw some smoke bombs so that Jason could help the people get out. All were about out when he noticed her. She hadn’t changed a bit. Every part of him was dying to talk to her, but the concern was to get the robbers out. She didn’t even seem to notice him or pay him any mind. That hurt him deep.

The robbers were taken down easily once no one else was in the bank. They were zipped tied for the police and the boys left. The rest of the night Jason was silent while Roy did all the talking. Roy noticed though that something was off. He thought it had to do with the lady at the bank, the one Jason stared at a little too long. She seemed familiar but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Jason who was the girl” Roy asked while going to bump his shoulder playfully.

“No one” He said while lying to his best friend. Roy saw through it.

“She is the one from the picture. The one that fell out of your wallet one day and you shoved away quick.” Roy answered.

“Not tonight. Let’s make sure these dealers were all at the bank and now arrested.”

Roy didn’t give up though. Once Jason was busy cleaning his gun, Roy went to do some researching at the computer. The more he dug, the more he found. Y/N worked at the bank and took online computer classes. They had lived at the same apartment since moving to Star City. It was the last thing he found that cause him to about fall over.

“Jason, do you have a child?” He asked hesitantly. He figured Jason would have told him of any offspring of his.

Jason shot him a look back as if to say he was stupid.

“I’m serious. That girl from the bank, Y/” Roy started. He didn’t get to finish as Jason interrupted him.

“I told you to drop.” He said with his voice rising. He was mad and Roy knew he was about to get madder. He started to walk away towards the window, no doubt going out to smoke.

“Listen to me. She has a kid, a daughter who is 3. Rose Todd is the girls name.” Roy said while following his friend.

Jason stopped so quick that Roy ran into him, shock evident on his face.

“What did you say?” He asked cautiously.

“Rose Todd. According to her birth certificate she was born in Star City to the parents of Y/N L/N and Jason Todd.”

Jason yanked the computer from Roy. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Part of him didn’t want to believe it while the other part was hurting for his friend since she had to raise the girl alone. The rest of the night was spent finding out what they could. Some pictures from Instagram of her friends and coworkers showed the girl.

Rose Todd looked so much like Jason with black curly hair and his smile. Her eyes were her mothers. He was torn on whether to confront Y/N or let the two live alone. They had gotten this far without him, do they really need him in their life. By the next morning, Roy had convinced him to go talk to her.

He found her place. Luckily it was a Sunday, so she was off work. It took about three times walking up her street and walking back down before he finally got the courage to knock on her apartment door, hoping that she was home. Sounds from beyond the door indicated that she was.

“Rose hold on for a second, I need to see who is at the door.” He heard as her footsteps got closer. It could have also been his heart beating fantastically that he heard. Finally the door opened.

“Jason” She greeted warmly. “I was wondering if you would be stopping by after the bank.”

“You did know it was me.” He replied while still standing near the door.

“Yes” She replied. “I assume you also went digging and are here for a certain reason.”

“I want to meet her.” He said while trying to peek around the door.

“I am sure she wants to meet you too.” She said while finally moving away from the door and letting him in.

“Rose, someone is here to meet you.” She yelled out.

Soon a tiny, three foot girl came rounding the corner fast. Dressed in pink pants and a purple shirt and a plastic crown on her head. A plastic cup that was in her hand fell to the ground. It appeared Jason interrupted a tea party.  

“Hi” He said softly while bending down to her height. Working with kids as Robin and then Red Hood had taught him how to deal with kids. Yet it being his own child scared him.

“Mommy” the little girl said while looking up at her mother as if to ask if was okay to go near the stranger.

“Sweetie, do you know who this is.” Y/N asked slowly. She looked at Jason when saying it.

“He’s daddy, like from the photo” she replied while going to give him a hug. He tensed up at first but then gave her a hug back.

The rest of day Jason stayed and got to know his daughter more. Y/N even let him stay for dinner if he did the dishes. The little girl was slowly making a place for herself in his heart. She got him to wear a plastic crown while they colored. He got informed that the fairy he was coloring had to be pink and not red.

No matter how much he wish he could spend longer with the Rose, he knew that him and Y/N needed to talk. She was calm around her daughter but would turn the topic around if it came to her. She was tense and cautious, something he saw her do around others but not himself.

Finally it was time for Rose to go to bed. Y/N read her a story and soon the little girl was sleep. Jason watched from the doorway. He was happy and a small part of him wanted this all the time. He wanted this family life. Another bigger part reminded him that he was Red Hood and that could never happen. Plus he still needed to talk to her and there was uncertainty on how it would end.

They both made their way to the kitchen. She grabbed some beer and offered him one. Silence over took both of them. It wasn’t an awkward silence, more peace before an unknown force comes at you. Jason was drinking in the sight of her. She was always beautiful, but he forgot how much so.

“I was expecting you to be yelling at me.” She finally spoke up.

“I don’t want to wake Rose up” He replied while taking a sip of beer.

“She is a heavy sleeper, so no worries. Hell she sleeps through thunderstorms.”

“Why didn’t you tell.” He finally asked the question that was hanging in the air since he knocked on the door.”

“I was scared. We fought, you were avoiding me, and I was in no spot to raise a kid. Plus you were so concerned with getting back at Bruce that I felt a kid would get in your way.” She spoke the last part silently.

Jason laughed. “Bruce and I are on speaking terms now actually.”

“So I read in the paper. The son who came back I believe was the headlines.”

“I never, I just, ugh I am sorry.” He finally said.

“What for” She said with a raised eyebrow. “Getting me pregnant, the fight, the other girls, or just having sex with me.”

“How I treated you. I loved no love you Y/N and that scared the shit out of me. I should have told you and not done everything I could to get that feeling to go away. I wish I could back to that past Jason and kick his ass. I came back later to apologize and you were gone. I knew then that I screwed up. I debated chasing you down, but I figured you didn’t want to see me. If I had known for a second you were pregnant I would have came.”

Y/N took it all in. Truth was she had forgiven him a long time ago. He had given her the best thing in the world, her daughter. She knew that one day she was going to tell him about her, but she was always scared of rejection again.

Once he was done, she gave him that half smile he grew to love. “I guess we need to figure out schedule then.”

Jason was hurt that she shrugged off that he loves her, but he knew it was a lot to take in all in one day. At least she didn’t respond by saying get out.

With that the two of them sat down in order to talk about who would be with Rose on what days. Instead they talked about who they were today. She told him about wanting to go back to school to be a nurse, but had to wait till Rose was in school so she wouldn’t be at the daycare a ton. Jason talked about working with the bats again and his family. It was then brought up on meeting the Wayne family.

“It’s your family, up to you.” She replied. “I am just worried about her meeting a lot of people at once.

“It’s her family too.” He said back. “Why don’t we give it a month and then have her meet the crazy Waynes.”

“How are we going to do this, you in Gotham and me in Star City.” She finally asked.

“I have a friend here, you might have heard about him, Arsenal. He will let me stay with him. After a month we can go meet my family and figure the rest out. “

The month flew by. Jason took her during the day while Y/N worked. Rose still wanted to go to daycare to be with her friends, but once a week they had father daughter dates. He started telling her bedtime stories. He got suckered into too many Barbie movies and sing along. Soon a picture of him, Y/N, and Rose at the park made its way into his wallet.

Roy met Rose as he brought Lian to the park so the two girls could play together. He was there to answer any questions Jason might have. Y/N as well helped Jason adjust to being a dad. Rose was enjoying having both parents around. Sometimes she would ask Jason not to leave her before bedtime or promise to be back in the morning. Times like that broke Jason’s heart because he knew eventually he would have to go back to nightlife.

The whole time he put Red Hood to the side. Some nights he would text Roy and let him know that he was staying at the apartment on the couch. Y/N and him were on friend level. He wanted to be with her, but he couldn’t jeopardize it without risk getting Rose involved. A fight between the two would wreck the little girls world, especially if one left. So like before, he shoved his feelings down and ignored them.


	5. Leaving Part 5

One thing Jason had been doing was avoiding telling his family. He did not want to deal with their reaction. Yet at the same time, he wanted Rose to meet them. No doubt they would eventually come to love her and most likely spoil her.

He decided to call the one person he trusted most first: Alfred. Roy gave him space that night. Jason went onto the fire escape and called the number he knew by heart.

“Wayne Manor, Alfred speaking.” Came the butlers familiar voice.

“Hello Alfie, it’s Jason.”

“Evening Master Jason. I hope you have a good reason for not keeping contact for over a month.”

“I do, ummm are you the only one around.”

“Yes sir.”

“Okay you might need to sit down.”

“Is something the matter Master Todd?”

“Do you remember Y/N? From when I was robin and would bring her cookies.”

“Ah yes. Lovely girl. What ever happened to her.”

“It is kind of a long story, but I ran into after I came back as Red Hood.We got together, I got stupid and left. Turns out we had a kid together. She is three and her name is Rose Todd.”

The other end remained silent. Jason was worried. Silence was never good.”

“Alfred? Alfred?” More silence.

Finally a response.

“I am here Master Jason. Did I hear you correctly.”

“Yes I have a daughter. Hold on I can send you a picture. Do you have your cell near you? There just sent it. Did you get it?”

“Yes sir.” Alfred replied. “She looks like you. Now you better not be asking me to tell Master Bruce.”

“Kind of hoping you would.”

“I believe this will be one that you will tell him yourself.”

Jason huffed. The rest of the time was spent talking about Rose and best way to break it to the family. Alfred knew Jason would be one to tell Bruce and then leave, avoiding any response. Soon Alfred heard the batmobile and advise Jason to do it soon.

Jason left Star City for the first time in a month to go talk to his family. It killed him to leave Rose, but he promised her that he would be back. Y/N shook her head and said he better be. He promised to call her and let her know when to come to Gotham. Part of him was hoping she would move back so he could see Rose more.

It was about patrol time when Jason arrived at the manor. Alfred greeted him at the door with a giant hug. As promised, Jason gave him a picture of Rose and her mother. After a brief catch up, they headed towards the cave.

“Lucky for you sir, the whole family is present.” Alfred said while heading towards the grandfather clock.

“And want to know where I get my sass from.”

Alfred gestured towards the stairs. Jason mumbled under his breath about going to his second funeral. A look from Alfred shut him up.

Jason never thought the cave intimating until now. Everyone was gathered around the batcomputer. It wasn’t even an Arkham breakout. Fate was not his friend yet again. His strategy of telling one and letting the rumor mill do the rest was out of the picture. He still was thinking of plan when Dick noticed him.

“Little Wing! Why didn’t you say you were coming.” Dick yelled while almost skipping towards him.

“Maybe I was busy.”

“Todd you have been gone for a month. How can a mission take that long?” Damian asked.

“I had to deal with something after the mission. Which reminds me, B do you have to  be anywhere oh next month?”

Bruce raised his head from the computer console. His cowl was still down as his blue eyes stared back at Jason. Jason would never admit it, but Bruce scared him more than Batman did. Maybe it was the fact it was Batman versus the man he hoped to not disappoint.

“Is there something up you need help with.” He asked.

Jason stood there thinking the best way to say it. His whole family stared at him.

“Oh well my friend Y/N is coming back to Gotham. You never meet her, but I think you might have known her existence. Alfred did.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow as he did know of Jason’s friend from back when he was Robin. The rest kept staring as Jason rambled on since they didn’t know where it was going.

“So she is coming in town along with her daughter. They want to meet you cause her daughter is actually my daughter and well your a grandpa” Jason rushed through the last part and then ran towards the stairs before anyone could make a comment.

He went to one of his safe houses that none of the bats known about. He called up Y/N and told her how it went down. He could already tell she was rolling her eyes in the background. Right as he was about to hang up, Rose woke up so he talked to her for a bit.

He finally hung up right as a bat came into the room. Neither said anything for a long time. Finally Bruce spoke up.

“Alfred will get two rooms ready.” He then turned to leave.

“That is it.” Jason said. He had prepared himself for anything but this.

“You going to take care of the girl.” He asked.

“Yes.”

“You prepared to be a father.”

“No but I am going to try my hardest.”

“Start by a safer place for her to live.” He then left out the window.

Jason huffed and complained that no way he was letting his daughter live in the Narrows. His thoughts were soon interrupted when bats kept dropping in and asking too many questions.

A week later Y/N and Rose came to Gotham. Jason could tell she was a little hesitant to come back after all the bad memories. He hoped that good new memories could replace those. There was nursing college she planned to apply to here. If she could get in, it would make life easier for Rose.

Alfred offered to pick them up with Jason. Really the butler wanted to meet the girls first. Rose went jumping into Jason’s arms once she saw him. Alfred offered to take Y/N’s suitcase. After so many it was nice to finally meet the girl Jason use to talk about. Hearing Rose yell daddy made Alfred’s heart melt a little. He also couldn’t deny seeing the look in Y/N’s eyes when she thought Jason wasn’t looking.

Upon seeing the manor, Rose called it a castle. Jason made a joke that there was even a knight guarding it. Y//N node his shoulder but he saw Alfred have a small chuckle. The little girl went running up the stairs with Jason not far behind. Y/N stayed back with Alfred. She would never admit it out loud, but she was nervous. Not only will she meet the Waynes, but she had to fight the feelings Jason was bringing back up.

Through the windows, all of the Waynes minus Bruce was, were peeping. They weren’t prepared for the almost four year old bundle of energy that was Rose Todd. She came through the door and started talking at once. It caught everyone off guard.

Jason introduced everyone to Rose. Right about the time he was done, Y/N silently came into the manor. Everything overwhelmed her. Jason use to talk about the place, but no description could do it justice. It was a far cry from the tiny apartment she and Rose had been living in.

The rest of the day was spent playing with Rose. She fell in love with the garden and managed to rope everyone into playing hide and seek. Damian said it was childish, but Tim challenged him that he would be found first. 

Y/N  hung back near Jason or Alfred the whole time. She was happy that Rose was getting along with her family, but she felt out of place. It felt like everyone was judging her.

“They aren’t” Bruce said while sneaking up behind her. She jumped once he spoke.

“Do you always sneak up on people? Never mind don’t answer that question.” She said while turning her attention back to the group. Cass had teamed up with Rose to find everyone. They were making their way towards Dick who was up a tree. Duke was silently laughing from a bush he hide behind.

“She is very chatty.” Bruce remarked.

“Well she does take after her father. He use to never shut up.” She replied.

“I remember.” He said as he watched Rose jump on Dick after Cass knocked him out of the tree.

“He said you were looking into nursing college.”

“it’s  an idea. There is a good one here in Gotham that also offers a daycare. Have to take some night classes first though to get caught up. Need to get in first too.”

“We are always here to help.” Bruce said while turning to look at her.

“Just be there for your granddaughter is all I ask.”

Jason heard them and laughed so hard that Rose found him.

“You’re a grandpa” He wheezed out.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone making fun of Bruce being a grandpa and Rose getting them all wrapped around her finger. She even got away with only two spoonfuls of vegetables. The rest of the family called out favorites to Alfred. He would never let them leave until they ate all their food as children.

Soon it was time for bed for the little girl. She was sleeping in the room between Jason and Y/N. When she asked if Mommy brought a book, Y/N’s face went blank. She knew she forgot something. Luckily the library at the manor had some old picture books.

It took a while for her to pick one picture book for bed. It surprised Jason just how many picture books where in the manor. He snuck a look at the inside cover to find Bruce’s name written in scribble. He would make a point to show the rest of the family it later. 

Damian came in to help assist Rose find a book. He complained on the selection telling Rose that they would change that later. No doubt he was already planning on taking her to a bookstore later on. Jason reminded Damian that not all kids want to read about Alexander the Great. Rose pipped up and said she wanted to. Her curiosity was as strong as any little kid.  A giant smile of satisfactions made it’s way onto Damian’s face. 

After Rose was asleep they went to talk to Bruce. He insisted upon Y/N using an extra townhouse to live until they figured things out. He originally suggested the manor, but both her and Jason shoot that down. She also said she was paying rent no matter what the bat had to say.

Later everyone left for patrol minus Jason. He wanted to stay the night at the manor in case Rose didn’t feel comfortable in a new environment. Bruce had a small smile as he went down to cave. He was proud Jason was stepping up to be a father.

Y/N couldn’t sleep that night. The place was too silently. She was use to car horns, people yelling, and police sirens. The smallest noise seemed to echo in the giant area. It didn’t help the room was bigger than her apartment.

The door opening caused her to open. Jason peeked his head around.

“Sorry doll, it is just me. This place takes getting use to.” He said. He came walking in wearing sweatpants only.

“How did you get use to this place?” She said.

“You really don’t or at least I didn’t. I was here too long though. Bruce lived here his whole life, so he is use to it.”

“I bet anything else feels too tiny for him.” She said while moving up on the bed to make room for him. “I am happy they all love Rose.”

“Who wouldn’t?” He said while leaning against her legs. For a bit it felt like they were kids again.

They talked for the rest of the night on plans. Y/N would never admit it but it was good to be back in Gotham. It would always be her home. Being here and talking to Jason felt so normal. He gave her updates on everything that had changed in the city since she left. Conversation turned to finding a daycare for Rose and eventually a school. The two eventually ended up laying down on the bed next to each other.  

“Will you stay with us for a bit.” She finally asked. The silence that stretched after the question felt like a lifetime.

“I would love that.” He said while laying down next to her. Both feel asleep there for the night.


	6. Leaving Part 6

Y/N was able to find a job at a diner near the townhouse. They got to work on decorating Rose’s room in the princess theme she wanted.. The two soon found themselves settling into a routine. Rose was excited to have both her parents around.

Jason went back to patrolling. He would sometimes be gone for awhile on a mission with Roy or Kori, but they didn’t last as long as before. Bruce noticed he was less reckless. If he got too tussled up at night, he would head to the cave or another siblings place to patch up. He didn’t want his daughter waking up to see her dad bleeding out. Someone would always make sure to let Y/N know he was okay.

One night after a rough patrol, Jason came home to finding Y/N waiting up for him. She was still in her work uniform. Cass had been watching Rose in the short time between her getting off and Jason leaving for patrol.

He had stopped a few thugs bugging some street girls. Right as he was heading out, he noticed two kids hiding behind a dumpster. His heart ached as it reminded him of when he and Y/N were young. He went to grab them food. They took it and ran, no doubt trying to leave before the police came to get the thugs.

The kids stuck with him the rest of the night He just kept seeing Y/N and him. He remember one time he stole some food and two candles. It was meant to light up the creepy room. They made jokes about it being a fancy date, after all he managed to get hot sandwiches, chips, and cookies. Now here they were with a kid and he never took her out.

Coming home to her waiting up just made him feel even worse. He was nothing but shit to her before and yet she is willing to give him  a second chance. He thought it was time to prove that he had change.

“How was patrol.” She asked while setting down her book.

“Let’s go on  a date.”

“Okay that is random.”

“Why. I was thinking, we have known each other for a long time. Hell we have a kid together, yet never went on a date. Anyone of my siblings will watch Rose and the bat himself would as well. You complain that you wanted an excuse to dress up anyways.” He said. Part of him was scared she would turn him down. After all, they had been tip toeing around their feelings since coming back to Gotham.

“What would I wear. I own no dresses.”

Jason couldn’t contain his excitement and went to hug her while lifting her up. She started laughing as he finally put her down.

“I am sure either Stephanie or Cass might have a dress you can borrow.” He said.

They spent the rest of the night talking. Jason wouldn’t give any hints on where he wanted to take her. SHe had fun trying to get him to give some hint away. That night she fell asleep on his shoulder. Rose came running in that morning demanding pancakes.

To no one’s surprise, the whole family offered to watched Rose on the night scheduled for their date. Y/N thought for sure she was going to have to break up a fight. In the end she  suggested they do a movie night at the manor. Dick immediately got on board and insisted it be a Disney Marathon. Despite the groans from the rest of the family, they all came.

Bruce swung by after work, which he got out of early, to come pick Rose up. She insisted upon Jason packing her Cinderella pjs. Alfred had plenty of spare clothes for her there, but she wanted those pjs. Y/N laughed as Rose explained to Jason why she needed Cinderella pjs for watching Disney movies. Jason had yet to figure that there was no winning against a now four year old child.

After Rose left with Bruce, Jason went to work on some case items while Y/N went to get dress. For her it was hard to keep calm. She had been trying so hard to keep her feelings at bay. He had changed from back when she left him. Maybe fate was finally making up for lost time and allowing her happiness.

She finally came out of the room over an hour later. The dress was deep red and hung onto every curve. Her hair was down up and makeup on point. Jason turned to ask if she was finally read only to have his jaw drop. The dress had to have come from Stephanie and the 3 inch heels added to the look.

“You look amazing.” He said while drinking her in.

“Thank you. Nice to see you cleaned up too.” She remarked.

Jason had changed into dark jeans, a button down shirt, and traded the normal boots in for dark shoes. The black jacket hung next to the couch but helped to complete the look. His hair was still messy and to Y/N he looked sexy as can be. Her heat couldn’t stop beating frantically.

“Let’s go.” He finally managed to say.

The two decided to take the car. While Jason loved his bike, it wouldn’t work with Y/N’s dress. As they pulled out of the drive, he couldn’t help but laugh. He was dressed up and driving a car with a carseat in the back. It was a reminder at how far they came.

Alfred got them reservations at a fancy restaurant. No doubt Bruce had something set up so they wouldn’t be paying the bill. Despite the nice place, they couldn’t help old habits. Both were making comments on people around them. Giving gossip they heard or information Jason knew from Batman cases. For instance, the man over there was a mob boss. Y/N saw Jason sneak a text to Bruce letting him know the bosses location.

“Please tell me I am not the only one feeling out of place.” Y/N remarked.

“No trust me I am too, but Alfred said if I took you for the first date to a dive bar he was going to kill me. Not even Bruce’s no killing rule could help that.” Jason replied.

“I am thankful for being able to get dressed up. Though a sports bar would be nice during a Gotham Knights game.” Y/N said after taking a sip of wine.

“I’ve notice Rose already has a Gotham Knights shirt. Does she yell at the TV too.” He laughed.

“Not yet but there is hope. Kate offered to take us to a game.”

The rest of the night went smoothly. Jason would be lying if he didn’t say his heart felt like he just ran across Gotham. Never in his life had he been this nervous. On the drive home he was still debating on dropping her off and going to the manor or sleeping on the couch like he normally did.

Walking into the apartment, Jason was still running through a thousand scenarios in his head. He was so busy thinking that he didn’t notice Y/N getting closer. It was until he felt her kiss him that he took noticed. Quickly he kissed her back right as she turned to walk away.

“Goodnight cutie.” She hollered while going to shut her bedroom door. She turned back to give him a wave before shutting the door.

Life soon fell into a pattern for them. Y/N got into nursing college. Jason started taking some nights off from Red Hood. Luckily, since he worked at nights they didn’t need to worry about daycare cost anymore. Rose had started preschool as well. She loved the school she was in.

Jason’s family was very active in Rose’s life. One of his siblings always volunteering to watch her. It was good when they wanted to go on dates or get a night to themselves. Rose loved going over to the manor. Damian was teaching her Arabic too and would often read her children stories.

Around six months later, Jason was getting off the phone with Roy. The Outlaws needed to go on a mission that was bound to last a while. He really didn’t want to leave but wouldn’t turn Roy down. Plus there was something he needed to take care anyways. He got off the phone and headed towards Y/N’s room to tell her the news.

He opened the door to see her reading a book with a blanket over her lap. A cup of peppermint tea was on the nightstand. It was the same position she would be in after he came in from patrol. The sight always made him fall in love with her all over again.

“How is Roy?” She asked while going to put a bookmark in her book. It was one Jason had been bugging her to read.

“He is good. Umm need to go for a bit.” He said while scratching his head. “Most likely a month or longer.”

“Promise you will call when you can.” She said.

“Always.”

“When do you leave?” She asked.

“Tomorrow. I will let my family know so they can watch Rose when needed.” He said while going to give her a kiss.

“Stay with me tonight?” She said.

Jason crawled into bed holding her tight. He was going to miss her and Rose while gone, but it would be worth it when he came home.

Jason POV

The mission sucked but luckily he was able to call home often. He would try to hit before bedtime so that he could talk to Rose. While he was there he told Roy his plan. When they got back home, he was going to ask Y/N to marry him. They were even able to get a ring during a stakeout. Luckily the mission wrapped up early, so he planned to surprise her the night he got home.

Y/N POV

Y/N hated when Jason left because she was always afraid he wouldn’t come back. Taking care of Rose and school kept her busy enough not to think about it. It was at night when she was alone in bed that the fears would come back.

She also suspected he asked the family to check on her. Often she would come home to someone waiting. Alfred always brought food which was a blessing. After school all day it was a welcome sight. The family also cheered Rose up. She hated it when her dad was gone. If he called, she would run to the phone and talk non-stop until Y/N said she had to go to bed.

Tim had volunteered to watch Rose during her night classes on Thursdays. Her friend B/F/N would drive her since she didn’t like driving in Gotham at night. That night though she had to leave the lecture early due to being sick. Y/N swore she would be alright. The bus stop was not far from her place anyways.

The rain was coming down heavier than usual that night. Somehow she missed the stop and ended up a few miles from her place. Thinking she would be okay, she started walking home. Hopefully none of the bats see or there would be a long ass lecture coming her way.

The thought of getting home and away from the cold rain distracted her from paying attention. It wasn’t until she got grabbed that she noticed someone was following her. She tried fighting back but they were stronger than her.

“Put the girl down.” A robotic voice from around the corner said. A voice that Y/N would recognized anywhere.

Instead of letting go, the thug shot her and ran. It was a vain attempt to keep the Red Hood from killing himself.

Y/N’s hearing went fuzzy but she heard something about Batman going after the thug. Jason was talking but all she could was the panic in his voice. Her blood was going cold and her vision starting to fade. Fighting off the incoming blackness, she searched for Jason.

He ran towards her and held her. One arm was pressed against the bullet wound in her stomach, trying to stop the blood loss. Y/N reached her hand up towards his helmet trying to find the button, wanting to see his face one last time. He took it off for her and looked at her face, scared of what might happen.

“Jason” her voice came out raspy.

“Y/N save your energy. The medics are on the way. I need you to hang on until they get here, please.” Jason said, the please coming out almost as if begging her to stay alive.

“I love you Jason, but I think fate decided it was my turn to leave.”  She said slowly before her eyes closed.

Jason cried out trying to get her to wake back up. His body covered in her blood that would not stop. The sounds of sirens in the distance grew louder and the ring in his pocket mocked him.


	7. Leaving Part 7

Everything felt fuzzy. Sounds were drifting in and out of her ears but not making sense. Everything hurt and then suddenly it felt like she was floating on air. The feeling didn’t last long as she kept drifting back into the welcoming blackness.

One time when she felt she woke up, voices finally started to make sense. She could only catch bits and pieces but it was better than fuzzy noises.

“Please wake up. Please.”

“You can’t go after them. She needs you here.”

“Mommy wake up please.”

When she heard mommy she knew it had to be Rose. It took everything she had to try to wake up but to luck. Instead the blackness seemed to swallow her up again. Finally she was able to open her arms. This time, all she heard was the soothing sound of Jason’s voice reading out Peter Pan. It was her favorite book. She went to squeeze his hand as she doubted she had enough energy to move.

At once he was jumping out of the chair and speaking too much at once. It seemed he wasn’t alone as two more bodies moved in the room. One looked like Bruce, but she was too overwhelmed to figure out the third. Instead she started coughing. Jason handed her some water while telling her to drink slowly. It felt like heaven on her throat.

“Sweetie, do you remember what happened.” He asked gently.

For a bit she stared at him until the moment when it all came crashing back. Next thing she knew, bile began to rise in her throat. Thankfully years of vigilant training kicked in and Bruce handed her a trash can. Jason proceed to hold back her hair while she dry heaved. Nothing in her stomach was there to get sick.

“Ah delay shock.” An older lady said as she came walking in.

“Morning Dr. Leisle” Bruce greeted.

“Morning. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to check on Y/N here since she is finally up. That means all of you out.” She said while going to grab the medical chart and glancing at Jason. “You too. She will be okay I am here.”

With much complaining he finally left. Giving one last look to make sure she is okay. One his way out Leisle yelled at him to eat something. Finally she looked back at you.

“Just tell me how bad.” Y/N said. No reason to sugar coat it. There was no doubt she was in bad shape. Most people don’t get shot and walk away a day or so later.

“ You got shot straight through. Lots of blood loss. At one point you flatlined.  Good news is bullet went straight through, less chance of infection. Bad news is that it will hurt for a while. It nicked a rib on the way out. Also stitches on both sides.  Top all of that out with soon to be overbearing bats.” She said the last part with a bit of a smile. No doubt meaning Jason.

“How long am I stuck here?” Y/N asked.

“Normally I would say a week or two, but the Waynes have enough medical supplies that you can leave sooner. Just take it easy and rest.” Leisle said as Jason came back through the door. “Please actually do that unlike the rest of this family.” The last part no doubt aimed at the bats who would ignore her.

“Don’t worry I won’t be doing anything extreme for awhile.”

“Good. I will Alfred your medicine and care instructions. Now I have other patients to see.” With that she left as Bruce and Dick came through the door. Dick must have been the other person in the room earlier.

Jason immediately started fussing over her. Blaming himself for not being there. Quickly she stopped him by grabbing his hand, reminding him it was Gotham and no one was safe. Besides he got there just in time.

The rest of the time in the hospital was miserable. Y/N hated sitting still. Luckily Rose was able to come visit once in awhile, bringing her a homemade card that had glitter falling out. Jason read to both of them that night. The first time in a while the three of them had fallen asleep.

The family brought over flowers to make her room more cheerful. Finally the doctors let her leave. Never did the manor seem more inviting. A big empty manor was way better than an over busy hospital that never has silence.

The second her body hit the bed, she fell asleep for a day. It scared Jason at first, but Alfred said she needed it. Add on to Alfred’s cooking and Y/N started to feel loads better. Often Rose would bring a game onto the bed to play. Candyland was the current favorite. Even Damian got roped into playing.

It gave the two lots of time to talk. Y/N debated on when to go back to school. She wasn’t letting this stop her dreams. Jason finally opened up more to her. He admitted how scared he was. Even for a bit they slipped and talked about the future. He let is slide that he kind of wanted more kids, one at least. Y/N said no way not unless he was giving birth.

The whole time, Jason only left for patrol twice. Too afraid that if he left, Y/N might not be there.  He was there the whole recovery, whether it be helping her walk around or reminding her when to take her medicine. He turned into a mommy hen often.

One night when he did leave for patrol, Rose snuck into the room. She was wanting to sleep with Y/N like most nights.

“Mommy I can’t sleep.” She said. Really Y/N knew it was because she was scared any time either her or Jason left for the night.

“I heard ice cream helps.” She replied.

Soon the two of them were heading down the stairs. It felt so good to be out of bed, even if the stairs took a lot out of her. Rose on the other hand had all the energy. Running towards the kitchin. Soon a chair was getting dragged towards the freezer. Y/N went to grab bowls and ice cream scoop.

That was the picture Jason came back to. After a long patrol and too many close calls, he came back to his girls giggling while eating ice cream. Y/N shouldn’t have been out of bed, but she looked so happy. He knew then that he couldn’t keep waiting. Not until it’s too late and she is almost dead. Not until the next big thing happened. No fancy date or big moment. Right now as she was the perfect moment.

So he came towards her and kissed her before getting down on one knee and pulling the ring out of his pocket.

“Y/N will you marry me.” He said. “I want to be with you forever. I want to come home to this. You and our daughter. I can’t promise it will be easy, after all I am Red Hood. Sometimes I might be gone, but I will always come back. We might even fit and struggle,  but I am sure as hell willing to try as long as you are by my side.”

“Mommy say yes.” Rose said while jumping. Her dream of her parents getting together finally coming true.

“Yes.” Y/N said as tears came down her face. Tears for the first time in awhile that were due to happiness. It was the light at the light at the end of a tunnel she thought would go on forever.

She went to kiss him. Both wrapped up in each other arms. Clapping could be heard in the background as a group of costume individuals all stood watching. Whistles joined in and a few finallys rang out.

Dick turned around to Alfred and said, “ready for a wedding at the manor.”


	8. Staying

Y/N drove up the driveway towards their home. The setting sun shined one her ring. The very one that proved the last five years of marriage her and Jason had.  

The wedding was beautiful in the gardens of the manor. It was really just his family, but to them couldn’t be better. Roy even wore a tux. Rose of course was the flower girl. Titus acted as ring bearer. Diane married them. Bruce even shed a tear when no one was looking. 

She took a moment to admire the sparkles off of it and the silence. Between working in the prenatal unit as a nurse and her own family, it was a rare occurrence. 

Rose had spotted her though and the black haired girl came running towards the car, Nancy Drew book still in hand. No doubt reading by the window again. She had come to love doing that. The now nine year old was growing quickly and looking more and more like Jason. 

She was also getting tall, so that Y/N didn’t have to lean down as much to hug her. The rest of the way up the driveway, Rose talked about her day. Telling mom all about the kids at school and how good she was at math. 

Y/N walked into the house with the smell of curry on the stove, no doubt Jason was cooking. He often worked at Wayne Enterprise as a “security guard”, but really helped keep an eye on movements of crime lords. He got off before Y/N’s hospital shift, so picked the kids up. Yep kids, there was another child. A three year old name Alfred. 

As Rose went up to hug Jason, Y/N couldn’t help but smile at where life took them. Far from the streets in a happy home with two kids of their own. An in-laws, the bats, family that was more than involved. In fact it was rare none of them popped over for dinner and to play with the kids. Jason’s days of Red Hood weren’t as frequent anymore. It was the life she never knew she wanted. 

 

 


End file.
